My Time at Portia (console version)
Help wanted: The current moderators and other regular MTaP Wiki editors are all PC players, so help is appreciated to keep up with console information and issues! And if you'd like to participate in MTaP Wiki's realtime discussions or simply need game help, you are always welcome to join the Wiki Discord! The console versions of released both physically and digitally on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch platforms on April 16, 2019, though manufacturing delays caused the physical North American version to be delayed until May 16, 2019. These three platforms are collectively referred to as the console versions, though they are not the only versions handled by Team17 instead of Pathea Games. The console, Xbox Game Pass, Windows 10, GOG, and Epic Games versions are all handled by Team17, rather than Pathea Games, who only handles the Steam version. Currently, the GOG and Epic versions are the most up-to-date non-Steam versions, tending to lag only slightly behind Steam (though they do not yet have the downloadable content (DLC) that Steam offers). The Windows 10 (Microsoft Store) version is further behind, with its version 2.0.7043 corresponding to Steam version from 2019/03/21. The console and Xbox Game Pass versions are currently approximately equivalent to the 1.0 release of the Steam version and also do not currently offer the DLC available on Steam. Save files are not transferable between any platforms, including transferring from Xbox Game Pass (console) to Xbox Game Pass (PC). By pre-ordering the game prior to April 16, 2019, players could download the Housewarming Gift Set DLC to receive a thank-you letter in their mailbox with a Housewarming Gift Set attached, containing a Casual Jacket and Shredded Jeans clothing set, 5 Beef Jerky and 5 Rainbow Jam, a Winged Lion statue and a Goolo Goolo Clock, and a Coin Bag containing 500 Gols. This Housewarming Gift Set can also be bought from each console's respective online store.Housewarming Gift Set DLC on PSN store Players still experiencing bugs are encouraged to report them to Team17 via this form. Differences Between consoles The exact price of the console versions varies depending on the player's country, as with many games. In each country, the price of their physical and digital versions are the same. The exception to this rule is the physical Nintendo Switch version, which is more expensive due to manufacturing costs.Reddit AMA "Digitally, all console versions are priced the same. The physical Switch version is priced slightly higher due to the manufacturing costs." mizbuttons, a.k.a. Lauren. 15 April 2019. Certain aspects of the Nintendo Switch's graphics, such as grass, are less detailed due to graphical limitations, though Team17 is looking into optimizing grass further so that it may be included in the future. Differences from PC Much of the content that is available on PC is currently available on consoles, with some exceptions. Some items and recipes, such as the Forge and the crafting recipes for the First Aid Kit and Simple Antidote, are not present on consoles yet. Major post-release changes Voiceovers were initially not included, but were added on September 20, 2019. However, as with the Steam version, not all dialogue is voiced and some characters do not have a voice at all, so certain things remain unvoiced. Some characters have only one or two lines of voiced dialogue, while characters that do not have a voice at all include Tuss, Sanwa, Siwa, and Mali, among others. Please see the A brief history section for more information on differences that have since been updated to match up with the Steam version. Workshop item limit Unlike the unlimited amount of items the player can place in their yard on PC versions (other than the limitations of yard space), console players are limited to placing a maximum of 50 items that display production timers, such as crafting stations and Small and Large Planter Boxes. Attempting to exceed this limit will cause a message stating that the player has reached their workshop item limit to pop up, and they will be unable to place any more items,Stated by various players on different consoles on the Pathea Discord server. even if those additional items are not production items. A possible way to circumvent this limit is to place a maximum of 49 production items, allowing the player to place a potentially unlimited amount of non-production items.Pathea Discord server "I remember reading somewhere that there was a limit of 50 workshop items for console, and that the limit only includes any item that has a production timer on it (e.g., planter boxes, crafting machines). And if that limit is reached, the game won't let you place anymore items, regardless of whether it is a production item or not. So I think the workaround is that if you place only 49 production items, then you can place as many other non-production items as you want I think." domkin. 10 June 2019. Testing is needed. *However, certain non-production items, such as Grapevines, are considered "production items" by the game and count towards this 50 item limit.Comment on Grapevines' page Game controls The game controls for each game differ slightly depending on the console's controller. Changelists Please visit the console changelist page for information about each update to the console versions. A brief history Certain aspects that are already available on PC, such as voiceovers, facial hair/decorations and the game speed slider were not included at launch. In addition, some NPCs' gift preferences were different than Steam, giving different gifting values. This is due to console versions being based on an alpha build of the PC version, with updates gradually added to it. The first major update for the console versions was released approximately in mid May 2019.Pathea Discord announcement "To My Time at Portia console fans Hi all, it has been a few days since the release of My Time at Portia on console, and recently we’ve received a lot of messages from our fans about the issues related to console version. We’re fully aware of these issues and after communicate with our publisher Team17, we can confirm that the next update (which should arrive in 4-5 weeks) will address most of the bugs that the game currently have. This update will also bring back the missions and features that was previously not included in the console version. We’ll continue working on optimizing console experiences and would appreciate any feedbacks from our fans." Acneman@Pathea. 22 April 2019. This update fixed many of the bugs that console players have been encountering, and adds features like more endgame and character content, the time speed slider, player birthdays, facial hair, tattoos, and freckles, etc. that were already available on the PC version. Subsequent updates fixed various bugs and improved on the loading lag players had reported, including the loading time when launching the game and the time it takes to load in and out of menus and different maps. Bugs Each version may have different bugs, potentially different from those that the PC version experienced. Bugs may or may not be exclusive to each console; more information is needed. The platform with the most bugs and crashes reported thus far, as of November 2019, is the Nintendo Switch. The bugs listed on this page are categorized under the console they were encountered unless people report encountering the same bug on different platforms. If a bug is bolded, that indicates that the bug is major and/or has been reported by multiple people. Bugs that are currently listed here have not yet been fixed, and were reported on sources such as the Pathea, Team17, or MTaP Wiki Discord servers, or in comments on MTaP wiki. Once a bug has been fixed, it is to be moved to its respective Fixed section. Not all of the bugs are listed on this page yet; feel free to edit them in or add them in the comments of this page, but please refer to the Manual of Style before editing! For example, please use third person ("the player") instead of second person ("you"). Additionally, please mention the date that the bug was encountered or the date of the update that caused the bug, as this will help make it easier to keep track of current bugs. All console versions *If the player accepts Unknown Package late in the day, when they wake up, they may immediately fail the mission, even if there was supposed to be another day or so to complete it. *Crops in planter boxes may occasionally display their time until ripeness as 0 days, 00:00. Unspecified console versions *While wearing Casual Jacket, equipping Uniform Jacket from inventory by pressing A''' on it can cause the Casual Jacket to drop off the player and onto the ground some distance away. (This issue may not be limited to just these items, and may also be encountered on PC.) *Sparring Higgins may result in the player gaining Presley's Sofa as a reward for winning. *It is possible for mounts to die. When the player interacts with the dead mount, it respawns. The respawned mount can walk on water.Steam }} PS4 * Photos in photo frames may drop the photos every few days. * Player may experience invisible guests when holding a Party. The food will be eaten and the player gains friendship points, but the guests are invisible. * Multi-purpose Tea Table cannot be gifted to Gale. * Some, possibly all, furniture items cannot be gifted to NPCs. }} Switch *'Players may experience crashes due to lack of memory space (issue encountered by many players)'. Memory space is needed both for game patches, savegames and screenshots. Memory card space can be expanded by adding a microSD card. For more information, see this guide from Nintendo. It is recommended that the player close the software before putting the Switch to sleep to prevent crashing. *Player may be unable to pull the Rogue Knight's Sword from the ground after The Final Battle. *Player may be unable to proceed with The Dee-Dee Stops Here and thus the main storyline, because Higgins builds all five of the Dee-Dee Stops. It is normal for Higgins to build one or two Dee-Dee Stops if the player does not complete them all fast enough. Switch players are advised to prepare materials for three Dee-Dee Stops and to build them as soon as possible. *Player may experience invisible guests when holding a Party. The food will be eaten and the player gains friendship points, but the guests are invisible. Xbox One *The player may be unable to accept The Bassanio Lift. The commission will appear on the board and can be hovered over, but the commission may lack a description or reward, and may not register attempted input to accept the mission. *Robopig Rider disappears after a few days. }} References Category:Console